Culbute
by Sterenig
Summary: Severus, las, entend un chant le matin au bord du lac. 3 points de vue sur le même événement, la fin est au choix.


**Titre : **Culbute

**Défi : **123

**Rating : **PG-13 ( ?)

**Mots :** 420, 201, 169

**Disclaimer : ** propriétaires légitimes : JKR et Moussu T e lei Jovents, je vous laisse faire le tri. Je ne gagne que le droit d'être connue (et encore...)

**Pairing : **SS/OC

**Tags **123, auteur : sterenig, fanfic, ss/OC

_La cabussada (album Home sweet home)_

_Se promenant le matin la cigarette à la main_

_Les yeux fixés sur la mer cœur à découvert_

_Sous les arrêtes flashé ? il n'a vu qu'elle_

_Son sein si charmant si parfait, lorsque la belle a plongé_

_Laissant là sur les rochers ses affaires et son passé_

_Il écrase son mégot, enlève son manteau_

_S'en va d'un pas rassuré dans l'eau si froide_

_Rejoindre la beauté salée, le bel éclair allumé_

_Adieu parents et voisins, jolies filles du chemin_

_Ce soir ne m'attendez pas, ne comptez plus sur moi_

_Cette sirène allongée c'est ma maîtresse_

_Couché sur son ventre d'argent, je vivrai joies et tourments_

_***_

**Notes : **

Spéciale dédicace à la fic de Somigliana « Silvering Divide ». Son Severus mi-selkie est très touchant et m'a, en un sens, inspiré. Il a rencontré la chanson de Moussu T e lei Jovents. Voilà le résultat, il n'est peut-être pas très « dans les clous » par rapport au défi, mais il a été écrit pendant un déplacement, sans l'intitulé. Attention âmes sensibles ou déprimées s'abstenir !

***

Ce matin, je sors du château pour une cueillette matinale au sein de la forêt interdite. Des fleurs de rue pour Septima. L'air est frais et piquant, comme j'aime. Je suis seul, tranquille. Comme j'aime.

Et pourtant, ça ne suffit pas à ôter l'amertume qui agrippe mon âme. J'ai fait mon devoir, j'ai aidé à la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je ne pensais pas survivre. Et pourtant je suis toujours là.

Et pourtant, j'ai un goût détestable au fond de la gorge : mépris, isolement, hypocrisie. Voilà ce que je reçois tous les jours. Je ne dois mon retour à Poudlard qu'à mon talent en potions. Je suis utile. Encore. Encore un pion, un serviteur. Pratique pour avoir des potions à disposition. C'est tout.

Mes pas lents me dirigent vers l'orée de la forêt, pour jeter un regard au lac. Parfois la rue pousse plus en abondance au pied des saules qui trempent leurs feuilles dans l'eau sombre.

Je soupire, le cœur vide, le regard dans le vague.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste comme ça. Un éclair d'argent me fait relever les yeux. Une sirène a pris appuis sur un rocher et, un quart de seconde en équilibre, elle me jette un regard avant de plonger.

Sa queue éclabousse la surface de l'eau. Des étincelles de vif-argent. Je sais que je devrais me protéger. Jeter un sort pour ne pas me laisser prendre par son chant. Je ne sais pas si j'en ai envie. En ai-je seulement la force ?

Elle reparaît et se hisse sur son rocher. Elle m'a vu, bien sûr. Elle me regarde. Quelle belle créature, tout de même ! Ils disent qu'on ne sent plus de douleur, dans les bras d'une sirène.

Mon regard se porte entre les arbres, sur les tours du château. De toutes façons, qui me regrettera ?

Elle me sourit. Je fais un pas vers elle. Elle s'allonge sur le rocher et me fais signe de la rejoindre. Je tourne la tête vers Poudlard. Ma maison et ma famille pendant presque vingt ans.

J'imagine Minerva derrière la fenêtre, se demandant pourquoi je ne suis toujours pas rentré. Je pose mon panier sur les galets clairs, près des saules. Mes lourdes robes noires suivent. Mon passé aussi, d'une certaine façon. Un dernier mouvement de baguette. Le chant de la sirène le rend beaucoup plus simple que je ne l'aurait imaginé. Je pose ma baguette en travers du panier de rotin et je marche vers le chant si doux.

***

Aujourd'hui l'eau est froide, j'ai envie de bouger ! Le soleil brille au dessus de la surface. J'aime les reflets de lumière qu'il fait avec les ondulations de l'eau. Je nage rapidement vers la rive. L'eau y sera plus tiède, et il y a un gros rocher où j'aime bien m'étendre.

Je fronce les sourcils. Je sens une présence magique sur ma rive. Je monte doucement à la surface de l'eau pour voir ce qu'il en est.

Un sorcier. Quelle tristesse en lui !

Regarde-moi, sorcier ! D'habitude, les tiens se réjouissent quand je leur apparaît. Toi tu ne me remarques même pas.

Il va falloir que j'attire ton attention. Je saute sur le rocher moussu avant de replonger. Ma queue claque contre l'eau et éclabousse les alentours. Un demi-tour et je remonte sur le rocher. Il m'a vue. Je souris. Il a ces yeux grand ouverts qui disent qu'il ressent de la joie.

Viens, sorcier ! Je peux te donner encore plus de joie.

Non, ne regarde pas en arrière. Regarde-moi. Approche. Voilà. Prends la main que je te tends.

Les tiens aiment mon chant. Ecoute ma voix, tu seras apaisé. Enserre ma taille de ton bras et laisse-moi t'emmener.

***

Un mouvement me fait lever la tête de mes paperasses, ma tasse de thé figée à mi-chemin de mes lèvres. Une biche éthérée pénètre dans mon bureau.

Tiens, il est rare que Severus utilise ce moyen de communication. J'espère que ce n'est rien de grave. Je me lève. Insidieusement, l'angoisse commence à refermer ses doigts autour de ma gorge.

« Minerva, ce soir, ne m'attendez pas. Ne comptez plus sur moi. Je suis fatigué. Merci d'avoir été là quand j'en avais besoin tout au long de ces années. Une douce créature m'appelle et j'ai envie de croire à son chant. Adieu, Minerva. »

La biche s'évanouit à l'instant où ma tasse s'écrase au sol.

Je bondis vers la fenêtre qui donne sur la forêt interdite. Je le repère tout de suite, au bord du lac. Il est déjà dans l'eau. La sirène lui tend la main.

J'ouvre la fenêtre à la volée, je hurle son nom.

Impuissante, je le vois enlacer la sirène et s'enfoncer dans l'eau avec elle.

***

Je vous laisse la liberté d'interpréter la suite et le devenir de Severus. Pour ce qui est du titre, c'est la traduction de « La cabussada », et j'ai retenu de la définition un sens double et opposé : chute brutale ou galipette, ruine financière ou revente au double du prix d'achat. A vous de voir dans quel sens notre Severus culbute !


End file.
